


How to Keep Harry Potter Alive by Jayden Potter

by Threee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Has A Twin (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Potter Twins, Alternate Universe - Twins, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Dudley Dursley, Harry Potter twins, Harry is a Twin, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Multi, Potter Twins, Siblings-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Slytherin Harry Potter, hopefully :), just some nice wholesome characters, twins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threee/pseuds/Threee
Summary: How to keep Harry Potter aliveStep 1: Say no to go to the wizarding schoolStep 2: Avoid all dangerous creaturesStep 3: Just skip defense against the dark artsStep 4: Avoid the evil wizard that wants to kill youStep 5: Do not start a magical warStep 6: If all that fails then just follow him and make sure he doesn't get himself killedThey had survived the killing curse together. They had survived the Dursleys together. Now they have to learn how to survive Hogwarts together, something that apparently no one else had trouble with but them.
Relationships: :) - Relationship, No sure yet lets see how this goes
Comments: 32
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

“Wake up, wake up, wake up!” Dudley's voice rang through the house, they could hear his footsteps running down the stairs.

“So help me,” Jay mumbles, curling back into the little warmth his twin provides.

“Come on Jay, it’s Dudley's birthday,” Harry pushes him off sitting up in the cramped closet.

“Ms. Figg,” Jay groans, as if that explains everything.

“Maybe not this year,”

“Good luck with that,” Jay turns over, the difficulty doing so in the closet only furthers his point.

There is a knock at their door, or rather a demand if the shouting is anything to go by. Jay just tunes it out following Harry to make breakfast for the Dursleys. They are quickly able to make some bacon and eggs while Dudley fawns over his pile of presents. Jay raises his brow at the mountain bike only getting Dudley to glare back. When breakfast is plated he hands the plates off, Dudleys piled high while he knows better than to give him and Harry more than a single piece of Bacon.

“I don’t want this!” Dudley yells, pushing the plate away, closer to the twins.

“What do you want Diddly Dumpkins?” Petunia asks distressed glaring at the twins for not magically knowing.

“You’re pancakes,” Dudley sniffles, Petunia's heart melts and she goes immediately to make pancakes, telling the twins to throw ‘that awful garbage out’.

They do no such thing instead the took the three plates outside to have their own little feast.

“Shaping up to be a good day,” Harry smiles, scarfing down three pieces of Bacon at once.

“Yeah if only you hadn’t burnt it,” Jay teases, showing a particularly charred piece.

“Shove off,” Harry giggles, playfully pushing him away.

Jay topples over like he’s been mortally wounded.

“How could you! My own brother,” 

“Keep your voice down,” Harry hisses, not that he stops grinning.

“36! But last year I had 37!” 

They stand up to peek through the kitchen window to see Dudley's tantrum. 

“It’s only Dubley wubley, we’ll get you two brand new presents at the zoo,” Petunia cries, hugging her precious son, Jay smirks at the face he makes at the nickname.

Petunia gets a call while Veron starts lugging Dudley's new toys upstairs.

“Is Dudley dee ok?” Jay calls mockingly when the coast is clear, leaning against the windowsill casually as if his toes arent barely touching the ground.

“Not a word Jay,” Dudley warns, getting up and taking his plate of half-finished pancakes with him.

“Dubbles whatever do you mean?” Jay asks with wide-eyed concern.

“Alright you don’t get this,” Dudley puts the plate on the counter just out of their reach.

Jay looks over at Harry _You know what to do_ he says in their secret language.

“Please big cousin Dudley?” Harry turns his big pleading eyes to Dudley, only looking all the more innocent with his round glasses.

Dudley just glares at Jay all the while passing Harry the plate carefully.

“Thank you Dubble wubble!” Jay smirks, pulling Harry and the plate out of reach of Dudley and out of sight as Petunia walks in.

They sit under the window sill listening as Petunia gives them the ‘bad news’ that Ms. Figg broke her leg. Jay and Harry look at each other with equal excitement.

_Do you think?_ Harry asks nose twitching, a blink, then a slight head tilt.

_Maybe we can actually go to the…. Thing!_ Jay realizes they don’t have a sign for the zoo, they hadn’t ever needed one.

They had made their secret language as a way to talk without anyone hearing or knowing what they were saying after their first one got them in trouble for hissing all the time. Little gestures no matter how small meant something, they would always pay attention even shifting their weight from one foot to the other meant something. It had taken a long time to perfect, there were only so many things you can do subtly. They had eventually found a way to hold entire conversations in front of people without them ever knowing.

They listen back in as they try to find ways to get rid of the twins each one being shot down. Harry eats the pancakes absentmindedly as they listen, Jay is sure he’s not watching so he lets Harry eat them all. Dudley starts crying that they are going to be late and so the adults concede to letting the twins come along. They rush out of the kitchen in a final effort to get ready or maybe to find some way to miraculously get rid of them.

“We get to come!” Harry pops back up, looking at Dudley still in the kitchen.

“Yeah!” Dudley is grinning when Jay pops up next to Harry, “You’re going to love it there are so many animals!”

“We get to celebrate your birthday!” Harry grins, that obviously is the most important thing to him, even if they had birthday parties here they were always locked up in their closet after the tree incident.

“And you get to go to the zoo,” Dudley is more hushed than Harry but no less excited.

“Jay!” Harry pulls on his arm, “We get to go to the zoo!”

“I know, I know, but you need to be quiet” Jay grins, surely getting his sleeve stretched, he didn’t mind he could always re-sew it, “I wonder how Ms. Figg broke her leg?”

Jay gives Dudley a pointed look, he wouldn’t go that far surely.

“Luck?” Jay raises an eyebrow at that answer, Harry looking far more concerned.

“What did you two do?” Harry demands quietly, Jay and Dudley share a grin.

“I just put a little something in her stew last night that might have given her an upset tummy,” Jay says innocently, his doe eyes not working nearly as well as Harry’s, especially on Harry.

“Putting aside on how you got into her house-”

“The window,”

“-What did Dudley do?” Harry glares at them both.

“Catnip,” Their older cousin shrugs, it had been Jay’s idea but Dudley actually managed to get catnip and lure the cats away.

“And after all our effort she breaks her leg?” This was actually endlessly frustrating to Jay, they had been working for years to find a way to weasel the twins into Dudley’s birthday. Master plans crafted and she just randomly breaks her leg? Unbelievable some people were so inconsiderate to his scheming.

“So you _didn’t_ have anything to do with it?” Harry makes sure.

“I wish I did,” Jayden sighs truthfully, time to change the topic, “By the way is Piers going to be there?”

“Yeah he knows the deal,” Dudley nods, a bit of severity coming back into the conversation, “Don’t worry he won’t give anything away,”

Jay just nods, they have to be careful around others who-knows-who would give them away to their Aunt and Uncle. At least Dudley managed to largely keep them away from anyone who knew them at school. However, Piers knew about their situation and hasn’t given them away yet, that didn’t mean Jay trusts him.

The car ride to the zoo is largely illegal. Jay volunteers to sit in the boot where he promises to stay low and not be seen. He tries not to curse as they hit another pothole, sure they have to be doing it on purpose. His suspicions are confirmed when a corner is turned _way_ too sharply sending him sliding into the wall. Well, at least it wasn’t Harry not that they didn’t try to shove him back here as well. But Dudley just ‘bullied’ Harry into the car before they could throw him in the trunk.

When the car comes to a stop there is a split second of fear as it takes just a touch too long for the trunk to open. Jay has to pull his scarf up to hide his relief as Dudley opens the trunk and pulls him out, yelling at him to hurry up. 

He and Harry make sure to stay behind the group, enough so their Aunt and Uncle can try to pretend they aren’t there. Harry finds his hand, squeezing it slightly, Jay squeezes back harder. Neither is quite sure what the action means, it had been their first sign for as long as they could remember. Something like _I’m here, are you ok?, I’m ok, everything will be alright, calm down, I love you, I’m here for you, I’m not going to leave, stay with me._ It didn’t particularly matter to Jay what it meant, only the feeling of calm and safety it brought them both.

They follow behind the group stopping to gaze at the animals, Dudley would always slow down when he noticed they were particularly interested in something. When it came time to get ice cream they were delighted to actually get their own ice pop. But Dudley was not nearly satisfied by that, he complained that the twins had something he didn’t, snatching away Jay’s ice pop and passing off his ice cream like it was trash. Piers followed suit, giving his to Harry, more hesitantly than Dudley, and with a little regret in his eyes.

Harry’s eyes shined, Dudley would usually sneak them food but they had never been out for ice cream before. They followed behind and Jay stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what Dudley had told him was a panther. What Dudley didn’t tell him was how beautiful they were, sleek black fur, those gorgeous eyes. Jay could see the danger in them but was hardly afraid, the power there was more enviable than anything else. Dudley noticed him, how could he not with how he was pressed up against the glass, and insisted they get some chips from a stall nearby.

Harry left Jay to gaze at the creatures following instead when Dudley quietly promised to get him food. Jay was worried that Harry would get sick eating so much in one day but couldn’t tear himself away to warn him. Instead, he sank to his knees to come eye to eye with the Panther stalking towards the glass, coming to stand right in front of him. Those eyes bore into him, he felt a connection there that normal people probably wouldn't. How could he not? They were clearly trapped in this boring dull place, people using them and disregarding them as a spectacle. They were trapped but wanted to be free, to hunt and explore and find their place on top of the food chain where no one could take their power away ever again.

Jay lowered his gaze, pressing his forehead to the glass. He could just see the Panther doing the same. Jay didn’t want to say anything, he didn’t need to, they both understood and they were both telling each other the same thing. 

_You are stronger than they ever will be_

“Wow,” Jay heard Harry gasp looking on in awe, he just smiled not quite willing to look up at the twin, “Don’t let them see you,”

“We have to leave?” Jay sighed, they both stayed put.

“You’ve been here for twenty minutes,”

“I suppose that makes sense,” Jay sighed, it had felt like a second and an eternity all in one.

He leans back, looking the Panther in the eye one last time, a small nod, a promise. He rose and followed Harry reluctantly, not looking back to ruin the connection.

“.... So I’m guessing you like Panthers?” Harry asked, after a while, Jay let out a surprised snort.

“Yeah something like that,” He laughed, it was more, so much more but he couldn’t tell Harry that, not if he couldn’t feel it too.

Jay followed in a bit of a daze, luckily keeping his poker face so his Aunt and Uncle didn’t give him any more odd looks than they usually did. They had been waiting for the twins to go off all day, but Jay didn’t want to ruin Dudley’s birthday.

That was all ruined when they entered the reptile house. Dudley had been trying to get a giant snake's attention when Harry had quietly chided him for bothering the sleeping snake. When the snake rose it took both of them back as it started hissing and they both understood easily. They talk about annoying people and get Dudley to apologize for disturbing them. Everything was going great until Veron saw them.

“What do you think you're doing!” He shouts, bringing much more attention to them.

“Looking at the snake?” Jay says curiously as if it was obvious and he was imagining them.

“I told you to stop that ruddy hissing,” Veron is turning just an awful shade of purple, “That's it we’re going home!”

He grabs both Jay and Harry by the arms roughly, pulling them along they have no choice but to run to keep up.

“I don’t wanna go!” Dudley throws a tantrum, slowing them all down.

It gets Veron to let go of them to comfort his son. Jay is careful not to rub the spot he was being dragged by. Dudley manages to convince them to go look at the seals on the other side of the zoo, hopefully, it would give everyone enough time to calm down. Veron glares down at them threatening them not to do anything else.

Dudley drags them around the zoo for hours, wanting to look at something on one side then walk all the way to the other. By the time they reach the gift shop Veron and Petunia are practically dead on their feet. They let Dudley pick out two more presents the twins are allowed to wander around as well.

Harry points out a long snake push that has to be taller than them, but Jay got distracted by a panther plush nearby. Jay pretends not to notice when those are the gifts Dudley picks out. Jay jumps in the trunk of the car, giving Harry a cheeky grin that disappears when it is slammed shut.

There is little relief when it is opened again as they are shoved right back into the cramped closet. Jay listens to Harry whisper to him about the zoo for hours, he promises himself and Harry that they will go to the zoo all the time when they are all grown up. 

Jay can hear the Dursleys celebrating, singing Dudley ‘happy birthday’. It doesn't sound nice by any means in fact it’s rather horrible to listen to. That doesn't change the fact he wished they’d sing it for them at least once. Harry nods off, falling against his shoulder, Jay just smiles resting his head against Harry's.

The twins were not identical but largely similar. They both had dark skin with black hair and startling green eyes. While their facial features had changed over time Jay getting a sharper look you could simply look at them from afar and tell the difference. Jay was slightly taller and arguable more filled out although he would still be under a healthy weight. He carried himself tall with pride a purpose even if it didn't seem he had anything to be proud of he considered the fact that he was standing pride enough. 

While Harry’s hair was a complete mess by comparison you could consider Jay’s hair neat. Or more rather someone tried to fix it before an unfortunate gust of wind swept through and mussed it up. 

But this would all be considered nitpicks compared to what really set them apart. While Harry's lightning scar was nicely hidden by his bangs Jay wouldn't be able to grow his hair long enough to do the same. The lightning struck over his left cheek, starting beneath his ear and branching out in different directions across his cheek never wondering past his nose. Sometimes Jay would lie against Harry's head like this and absently note that their scars could line up as if they had been doing the same when they go them.

Aunt Petunia hated Jay’s scar far more than Harry’s. It was often an argument if she hated Harry's hair more or Jay’s scar. Jay argued that she had given Harry more haircuts to fix his hair than she had given Jay scarves to cover his scar. Then again Jay wasn't helping his chance by constantly ‘losing’ his scarf, especially in the heat of summer, or the dead of winter when a few extra blankets would help in their small shared closet.

Jay stays awake far past when everyone else has gone to bed, the splintering wood digging into his back. He tenses when he heard footsteps overhead, listening closely as someone rummages through the kitchen. There isn’t a knock before the closet door squeaks open, Jay tenses Harry stirring.

And then there’s Dudley holding half a cake. Jay relaxes back with a sigh, Harry stirring awake. Harry tries to stretch but it’s so much harder when Dudley sits down, carefully closing the door behind him. 

“Happy birthday,” Harry whispers, blinking at the light from the torch Dudley brought flickers on, “Have fun?”

“Yes, are you ok?” Dudley shifts, they each have their knees pressed to their chests but are still touching.

“We’re fine Duddles,” Jay gives a lopsided grin, “We have something for you,”

“You didn’t have to-” Harry cuts him off, passing him his gift wrapped in a scarf. He unwraps it all so carefully to reveal one of his old hideous sweaters he hated so much, “... Thanks,”

At that Jay couldn’t hold back the giggle, but he quickly smothers it down.

“Turn it inside out,” Harry whispers, bouncing with excitement.

Dudley does so to find the other side black with embroidery work. They had carefully pulled strings from old clothes to give them the thread and used a stolen needle from the set Aunt Petunia always uses. On it, they had made a skull, but that was minor giving it a cooler look with the flowers surrounding it and colorful birds.

“This is… wow,” Dudley runs his hands over the thread carefully.

It was honestly pretty poor quality, they didn’t have the hoop to keep the fabric tight so it bunched up under the thread in places. You could tell which flowers Harry had done as it was sloppier and the cloth bunched more under it. But none of that seemed to matter to Dudley.

“You can wear it the other way to school and then turn it inside out,” Jay helpfully supplies, leaning back casually as if he hadn’t pricked his finger a million times making it, “That way they’ll never know,”

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Veron had a habit of stuffing Dudley into hideous clothes. While what they made could hardly be called fashionable at least it was something Dudley liked.

“Thank you,” Dudley whispers quietly, not tearing his eyes away from the sweater.

“Yeah well, are we just going to look at this cake all night or what?” Jay grins, the light not being strong enough to show his blush.

They eat the cake with their bare hands, taking off pieces. Dudley promised he would just say he ate it all the next morning, which just means they had to be careful to not make any crumbs. While they eat they begin making plans on how they could somehow convince the Dursleys to do something on their birthday; or rather how to convince them they would absolutely hate the beach. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was busy making breakfast a week after Dudley’s birthday. He’s cooking in the kitchen for the rest of the Dursleys while Jay woke up early that morning to do some weeding, which means it's up to Harry to get the mail that morning. 

To his surprise when he sifts through it there's a letter for both him and Jay. Far too excited he opens up his letter, regrettably right in front of Uncle Veron.

“That's not for you!” He snaps, snatching both right from Harry, the speed leaving him with several paper cuts.

“Yes, it is!” Harry yells, and before he can argue Uncle Vernon reads the address, going pale.

Harry gives Dudley a pleading look, he nods poking at his father with his Smeltings stick that came with the uniform Jay had been teasing him mercilessly for ever since.

“I want to see!” Dudley hollers, loud enough that surely Jay can hear it, “Give it here!”

Aunt Petunia reads over his shoulder going equally pale.

“Give me that!” Dudley tries to grab it, Uncle Veron only lifting it higher.

“THAT'S MY LETTER!”

“What's going on!” Jay bursts into the room, covered in dirt, which would usually get him thrown out and locked outside.

“We got letters!” Harry can see the confusion run across Jay’s face at that.

“What?! Give them here!”

“OUT! ALL OF YOU!” Uncle Vernon holders pushing them all into the living room and slamming the door.

Harry presses himself to the keyhole, only to get pulled away. He fights it for a moment before he realizes it’s Jay.

_ Come on I’ve got a better idea _ Jay says in a series of twitches he was very familiar with saying.

Dudley follows them as they all run around the house to peek through the back window into the kitchen.

“What do we do?” Aunt Petunia cries, both letters opened on the table, but too far to read.

“Nothing, we’ll do nothing,” Uncle Veron decides, “If they don’t get a response they’ll leave us well enough alone,”

_ Who’s they?  _ Harry asks Jay.

_ I would have to guess, and this is just a theory, the people that sent the letter _

Harry rolls his eyes, it meaning just the same to them as everyone else.

That night they try to figure out who sent the letter, Harry describing it in great detail from the parchment paper to the wax seal.

“I have to say bloody brilliant move opening it in front of them like that,”

“First of all you don’t have to say,” Harry scowls, Jay only smirks back, “And I was excited,”

“Well if we ever get another one just hide it in here first,” Jay sighs lying back, body still curled up to fit.

“Do you think we’ll ever get another letter?” Harry lies down next to him, looking each other in the eye.

“Yeah… yeah of course,” Jay’s smile is clearly strained, “I’m sure we will,”

Harry just nods and dozes off, forehead to forehead with Jay.

The next morning Harry is disappointed when Dudley gets his first chore; get the mail. Clearly the longer he takes the more agitated Uncle Veron gets, it doesn't help that Jay has fixed him with his intimidating disappointed stare, while Harry just flat outglares. When Dudley shuffles back in they are all on the edge of their seats.

“So Dudley… any unusual letters?” Uncle Veron asks as Dudley places a few letters in front of him, wearing the sweater the twins had made him.

“Nope,” Dudley pops the ‘p’ spreading butter on his toast.

Uncle Veron deflates in relief, Harry in disappointment. He carries that disappointment all day talking about it with Jay in their silent language while they clean the bathroom. Jay reasons that they wouldn’t send letters two days in a row and to just wait. Harry gives him a smile but does not believe a word of it.

When they finish with all their chores they stumble down to their closet, slightly lightheaded from the cleaning detergent. Harry slumps down against Jay, tempted to just fall asleep before they are called to clean dinners dishes, Dudley never finished his plate and the twins were always able to nick some food from it before cleaning. It's as he’s drifting off he feels something brush up against his fingers, he looks down suspecting another spider. It's not instead the corner of something catches his eye, tucked under their pile of old clothes they used as a mattress. He pulls it out and there it is, his letter!

He taps at Jay’s arm rapidly, making sure not to make a sound. He pulls out two letters one for each of them, passing Jay his and ripping open his own as quietly as possible.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall sig

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry reads over his letter three times, it hardly makes sense. Jay gets his attention pointing at the word Hogwarts and puffing out his scarred cheek slightly. Harry nods, mentally adding the new word to his list. 

_ What's Hogwarts?  _ Harry tries out their new sign.

_ I’m guessing a magic school?  _ Jay gestures to the other page of the letter listing out supplies that definitely weren’t needed for a typical school.

_ Is this a joke? _

_ Do the Durselys have a sense of humor? Plus Dudley wouldn't do that _

_ So are we going? _

_ I don’t know  _

_ Aunt Petunia and Uncle Veron would never let us _

_ … We’re going _

_ Out of spite? _

_ Mainly yes, but we also need to see what this is all about _

_ So we need to send them an owl? We don’t have an owl?! _

_ I’m aware thanks, we’ll just have to find one _

_ Where? _

_ Worry about that later first we need to write out our reply _

Jay brings out his notebook, choked full of writing. Some of them notes to Harry, some made-up stories or interesting facts he had learnt. Jay turns to one of the few blank pages hidden somewhere in the middle of the book. They write out a reply from both of them accepting the application.

_ Jay, how do we get all this stuff?  _ Harry asks, looking over the list again and again.

_ … We should send another letter asking where to go _

_ Should we send it to Hogwarts? _

_ No, they probably won't help us _ , Jay scowls likely remembering the time they tried to speak to a teacher only to be ignored.

_ Then who? _

_ … Let's send it to a wizarding family, those probably exist right? _

_ Maybe _

_ It would help if they had a kid or age going to Hogwarts then they’ll know what we need _

_ And what if they don’t help us? _

_ The worst that happened was we wasted good paper _

Harry concedes to this working with Jay to write out a letter.

Hello, I’m afraid we are sending this letter randomly and don’t know who you are

Our apologies but we weren’t quite sure what else to do. We have been accepted into Hogwarts but don’t know where to get our school supplies or even how to get to the school.

If it isn’t too much trouble could you please send a response to number 4 Privet drive at your earliest convenience.

Hope you are well, yours sincerely 

Harry and Jayden Potter

“Look how eloquent you sound,” Harry teases reading over the letter again.

“Naturally,”

_ How are we going to send this? _

_ Find an owl, catch it and tie it to its leg? _

_ How about the post office? _

_ If you insist, but I’m still going to find me an owl _

_ We could get a pet owl? _

_ With what money? _

Harry’s eyes grow wide in realization, too wrapped up in his excitement. It’s not like Uncle Veron is going to pay for them to go to wizarding school

_ What should we do?! _

_ … ask Dudley, he has lots of allowance saved up, we’ll pay him back when we’re older _

_ I feel bad he’s been saving that for so long _

_ He gets what he wants anyway? _

_ Does he really? _

_ … we don’t have any other choice _

_ Ok, lets ask _

They signal to Dudley at dinner to meet them that night. He does and is just as excited at them with the letters.

“Magic is real!” He looks over the list of magical items with wonder, “Wow,”

“Yeah we just have to find out where to get this stuff,” Jay says, tacking on, “And pay for it,”

Harry wanted to tell him off for not just honestly asking.

“Oh that’s alright I have plenty saved up,” Dudley waves it off like its nothing, “I was saving it for you anyway,”

“You were?” they both look at each other confirming neither knew.

“Yeah, I figured that you’d get kicked out as soon as you were old enough so I’ve been saving so you could-”

Dudley doesn't get to finish as Harry wraps him in a hug, they didn’t get to hug nearly enough to Harry’s liking. It seems like the feeling is mutual when Jay squeezes Dudley’s and tight.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Harry whispers to Dudley as they rock back and forth.

“Anything for my baby cousin,” Harry huffs out a laugh with Jay.

The three fall back into planning mode, trying to figure out how to send the letters. Dudley agreed to make a distraction the next morning so they could sneak out.

And sneak out they did, Dudley threw a massive tantrum, throwing things included. They were sneaking out the front yard to head to the post office when they noticed an owl swoop down, landing on the fence right next to the. It’s holding two several identical letters from yesterday. Jay exchanges them for their two letters.

“Could you please deliver this one to Hogwarts?” Harry asks, making sure the owl knew which one he meant, it gives a small hoot.

“And can you send this to a wizarding family with a child our age going to Hogwarts?” The owl stares at him blankly, “Please?”

With another hoot, the owl flies off.

“Do you think that worked?” Harry asks, watching the owl disappear into the distance.

“I guess we’ll find out,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write these chapters while I was sick and delicious? Hell yeah!  
> Am I going to proofread them? Hell no!


	3. Chapter 3

In hindsight, Jay would concede that sending your address to a random wizard family when you have no clue about magic may have been a bad idea. He would also deny it to absolutely anyone, including Harry that he thought it was a bad idea.

It wasn't three days later that there was a rather smart tap at the door. Petunia and Veron weren’t expecting company but that didn’t stop them from practically throwing them into the closet. The sound of it locking behind him. Jay tried not to curse as he struggled not to crush Harry underneath him. They sorted themselves out pressing their ears to the cupboard door.

“Just who the bloody hell are you?!” Veron yells, Jay wonders what could make him that mad beside them.

“I’m here to pick up the Potters,” A bored voice drawls, sounding rather like the view Veron as an annoying bug, “It’s clear they are in desperate need of someone to tell them about Hogwarts, hardly a surprise with Muggles like you,”

“Now just a ruddy minute!” Veron yells followed by an awful lot of crashing.

“Now just where are the Potters?” The voice is closer now.

Jay looks to Harry a quick silent argument between the two occurs.

_ It’s alright just follow my lead _

Jay says leaning back on the wall opposite the door, not really having to stretch out to rest his foot on the door frame. He takes up most of the room in the closet, Harry scrunches down watching the door curiously.

“In here!” Jay calls loudly, “The closet under the stairs,”

Rushed footsteps echo towards them, they hear the person mutter something, and the door swings open.

“Hi there, names Jay,” Jay says bored as if everything is completely normal.

“Jayden Potter I presume?” The man with long platinum blonde hair looks down, having wiped the confusion off his face, Jay just nods, kind of hating his full name, “What are you doing in a closet?”

“It’s my room,” Jay shrugs, breaking one of Veron's number one rules to never mention their room.

“Your room?” There's a disbelieving tone as the man looks around as if the room is somehow bigger than it seems, it’s not.

“Well Harry’s room too,” Harry gives an awkward wave, “We share it,”

Jay watches the confusion morph into a cold fury before being carefully wiped blank.

“I am Lucius Malfloy,” He stands up straight, clearly proud of the name, “I received your letter,”

“Oh? For the record by responding I meant to write a letter back,” Jay made sure to not sound accusing, to make it seem like a joke so they’d be prompted to explain.

“Yes well I felt it was better I came in person, it seems I was right…” He trails off, looking over their closet again, “Anyhow pack up all your possessions, I doubt you’ll be coming back here again,”

_ Is this a kidnapping?  _ Harry asks switching over to their silent language.

_ If it is, it can’t be worse than here _

“NOW JUST WAIT A MINUTE,” Veron’s voice booms, Jay quickly makes the decision that yes they will be leaving, right now, “I know about your kind! We swore when we took them in we’d stamp out any bit of magic they had! These freaks!”

“You knew?!” Jay stands leaving the closet for the last time, ripping off his scarf, “You knew all this time?”

"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course, we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that -- that school -- and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was -- a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd both be just the same, just as strange, just as -- as -- abnormal -- and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told us they died in a car crash!"

“Lily and James Potter did not die in a  _ car crash _ ,” Lucius sneered as if it was a personal insult, “They died at the hands of the Dark Lord, the same night he gave you those scars,”

“Our scars…” Jay gingerly touches the scar spanning his left cheek, before snapping his mask back in place, “Harry,”

He turns to his brother, still in a state of shock.

_ We have to go, we have to find out more _

_ … They lied to us all this time _

_ Then let's find out the truth _

“Alright where to?” Jay asks, grabbing his book to take notes.

“Diagon alley,” Lucius gives a stiff nod and the twins follow him out the house.

“I FORBID YOU TO LEAVE!” Veron stands in their way at the door.

Lucius brings out a wand, Jay lingers on it a second before turning cold eyes on Veron. He steps forward, tapering down his rage to look cool and collected, but had enough presence to him that it was the opposite of comforting. He looked at Veron with all the spite he holds back, cold eyes actually getting the man to shake. He leans in his voice hardly above a whisper sound like shouting in the dead quiet house.

“If you try to stop us I won't even have to deliver you all the pain you have caused us threefold,” Veron’s breath catches, Jayden lets him hang there for a moment, “You would be dead from it before you could even experience half,” 

Jay holds himself there and when he steps back Veron lands on his great big rump. Jay just sneers down at him with disgust, stepping over the spluttering man. They are halfway down the street when they hear an echoing.

“AND DON’T COME BACK,” followed by a door slamming.

_ We won’t if I can help it  _ Jay assures Harry as he looks worried.

“How do we get to Diagon alley?” Jay asks evenly, completely willing to ignore what just happened.

“I will be apparating us there,” Jay nods like he actually knows what Lucius means, “My wife and son are already there,”

_ We don't have any money _ , Harry tugs on his sleeve.

_ Just great _

“Wait!” They spin around to see Dudley running down the street.

Lucius brings up his wand but the twins just run forward. Harry gives Dudley a big hug while Jay is content with nodding at him over Harry’s shoulder.

“Here take this,” Dudley hands them a wad full of cash along with a jangling piggy bank, “It’s not a lot but it should help,”

“Thank you,” Harry whispers, stepping back.

“Will you be coming back?” Dudley asks a mixture of glad but sad.

“I’m going to do my best not to,” Jay tells him honestly, Dudley just nods.

“Ok be safe,”

“You too, Dubbly” 

“We’ll meet again,” Harry promises.

Dudley smiles and they run in opposite directions, the twins to a world of magic and Dudley back to the Dursleys


	4. Chapter 4

_ Apparating _ as Harry keeps telling him is a horrible experience.

Jay thinks it’s rather worth it when they walk through a grubby looking pub into what must be Diagon alley. Stores lined up with every magical thing possible, Harry’s jaw drops while Jay is careful to keep his firmly closed. That turns out to be the right choice as Lucius brings them over to what must be his family.

“My wife Narcissa and my son Draco,”

“Jayden Potter,” He shakes Narcissa's hand firmly, giving a polite smile.

“Harry Potter,” Harry comes out from where Jay had been shielding him to also shake her hand.

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Narcissa smile, it makes him feel safe so he takes note not to trust it, “It was quite the surprise when we received your letter,”

“It wasn't the only surprise,” Lucius mutters, getting a worried glance from his wife.

“Well then what would you like to get first?” She asks formally but kindly, “Draco here also has to get his school supplies,”

_ We need to get what's most important first, _ Jay 'says', _ we don’t know how far Dudleys money will stretch _

_ Wands first? _

_ Wands first, we should ask how much they cost _

_ Do you want me to?  _ Harry offers, they must look so strange just staring at each other, but well that's never bothered them before.

_ No I will, _

“We would like to get our wands first, seeing as they are most important,” Jay smiles politely, a completely fake smile, “We’re a bit tight on money,”

He puts mildly.

“Then we should go to Gringotts first,” Narcissa suggests.

While Jay was perfectly happy to pass it off as if he knew exactly what they were talking about Harry decided to give him away.

“Umm… what’s Gringotts?”

“Do you not know anything?” Draco sneers, getting a glare from his parents.

_ See now we look like idiots _

_ Jay we don’t know anything _

_ They don’t have to know that,  _ Jay would pout if it wouldn't mess up his speech

_ You’re unbelievable _

_ Thanks _

“Gringotts is a wizarding bank dear, your parents should have had a vault you can access,” Narcissa explains and they start walking up the alley.

_ We have money? _ Harry's eyes sparkle as they start walking.

_ I guess so  _

_ How much do you think? _

_ Probably not too much, _ But hopefully enough, _ try not to get excited with luck we’ll have enough to buy school supplies _

Someone clears their throat behind them, both turning to look to see Draco on their heels, his parents walking further in front and talking in hushed whispers. Jay curses himself for not releasing someone was behind them.

“Hello, I don’t think we got the chance to properly talk,” Jay smiles meaninglessly, walking a little closer to Harry and gesturing Draco to his other side.

“I apologize for seeming rude,” He says stiffly

_ That didn’t sound very sincere,  _ Harry bristles, the tone coming through without even talking.

_ Hush Harry, he’s helping us, isn’t he? _

“Are you excited for Hogwarts?” Jay tests to see just what he can get out of him.

“There's only so much to be excited about,” Draco drawls, Jay can’t fault him for the act he’s putting on after all he’s doing the same, “After all, I already know what house I’m going to be in,”

“House?”

_ Dammit Harry _

Draco looks like he’s going to give a snarky response but the glare Jay sends him gives him pause.

“Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, you get sorted in your first year you live with your house at Hogwarts,” Draco explains boredly, “Slytherin is the best, that's the house I’m going to be in,”

“We live at Hogwarts!” Jay can’t stop his excitement, schooling his face before Draco snaps to look at him.

“Just where did you live?”

“At our Aunt and Uncles house,” Jay spits the sentence, “They didn’t know anything about magic or rather they did and refused to tell us,”

“Muggles,” Draco spits, they both give him curious looks, “Non-magic folk,”

“Right,” Jay nods, letting his eyes roam the alley.

The street is quite crowded with people talking and shopping, complaining about prices the norm. At least on Harry’s side. On Jay’s left side people were huddled up whispering and pointing at him. One Lady was standing stock still, her shopping rolling across the ground as he passed.

“You ever get that feeling like people are staring at you?” Jay watches a group of young wizards push each other towards him before running to hide behind each other.

“Well you are Jayden Potter,” Draco shrugs as if that's a given.

“Right I’m aware of that, but why are people staring?”

“You don’t know?” Draco actually looks shocked at this, Jay secretly put a point in his corner for keeping his composure longer, giving himself a few extra for the weirdness of it all.

“No Draco, I think we’ve established that our knowledge of the wizarding world is quite lacking,” Jay says snarkily as if that dosent make him deeply unsettled.

“You defeated the Dark Lord,” Draco says in wonder as if it isn’t obvious.

_ The one that killed our parents?  _ Harry asks.

_ Looks like it _

“Sorry I can’t recall,” Jay shrugs deadpan, Draco looks scandalized.

“You survived the killing curse causing the Dark Lord’s death,”

“I’m going to look at context clues and guess that's a pretty big deal?”

“ _ No one _ survives the killing curse,”

“Evidently they can,”

“... hm,” Draco looks at him in an analyzing way, Jay just meets his stare, “You’re alright,”

“High praise,” Jay scoffs, as they approach a grand building that can’t be anything less than Gringotts. 

They are guided through by the Malfloys explaining that they want to check the Potter vaults. It’s a good thing they’re there too because Jay is slightly taken aback to learn Goblins exist.

_ We have to come up with so many more words  _ Jay tells Harry as they are led to a cave-like area with tracks running through it. The Malfoys stay behind promising to wait for them. Jay takes one look at the rickety cart and turns to Harry,  _ Maybe you should stay here _

Harry just gives him a flat look, keeping eye contact as he climbs into the cart. Jay just sighs and follows him in, he makes sure to always have his hand curled tightly in Harry’s shirt, He’s sure he can pull Harry back up if need be.

_ Wasn't that fun Jay? _ Harry asks as they climb out of the cart, now it’s Jay’s turn to give him a flat look.

The door is opened for them by a Goblin named Griphook, Jay just prays that it’ll be enough to get them through. The doors open and he is almost blinded by the glittering gold. He keeps his face neutral but squeezes Harry’s hand tight.

“Can you tell me what each one is worth and the conversion rate to Muggle money?” Jay keeps his tone flat, and didn't need to remember what Griphook said to know it's a lot of fucken money!

“Do we have any property?” Jay asks, if they didn’t surely they could live at a hotel?

“There's your house in Godric’s Hollow that you have full possession over although it is destroyed and acts as a monument now,” Griphook explains, Harry is asking what Jay’s up to but he doesn't share, “Then there is the Potter mansion but your possession of that is more complicated,”

Jay nods thoughts racing to formulate a plan. They had a house! Well, a destroyed house but regardless this could still work!

“How much would it cost to restore the house at Godric’s Hollow?” 

“I’m afraid it's a monument to-”

“Do we own the property?”

“... yes,”

“Then I should say we get the most say in what it is and isn’t,” Jay doesn't glare down at the Goblin but his stare is enough to warn against arguing, “Besides I say if anyone should care about a monument of that sort it should be us correct?”

“Indeed, so you wish for the house to be restored?” Griphook asks again, “You realize you cannot live there without a guardian at this age?”

_ Screw the rules, we’re not going back to the Dursleys, are you ok with this?  _ Jay asks Harry, getting a simple nod.

“Yes, take whatever it costs from our account,” Griphook nods letting them withdraw a lot of money from their account.

When they get back to the main area of the bank Griphook hands over a set of keys, promising the house will be restored at day's end.

_ Are you sure about this?  _ Harry asks as they follow the Malfoys out of the bank.

_ We’ll be fine we know how to cook and clean, the only trouble is guardianship _

_ You say that like it’s a small thing,  _ Harry rolls his eyes- not a part of their language.

_ Well clearly no one was checking on us before so why should they check on us now, besides we’ll be at Hogwarts most of the year. _

_ What if they did check on us? _

_ Then a couple of unsupervised children is going to seem like nothing compared to what I will do for revenge,  _ Jay's face darkens in fact whoever left them at the Dursleys will have hell to pay.

They let themselves be led to a tailor, Lucius insisting they get something other than Muggle clothes. The twins were all too happy to have their own clothes, there was only so much Jay could sew them to make them fit. Jay tries to keep the look of disgust off his face as he is forced into robes, although Harry does giggle at him regardless. 

“The one looks great on you, very proper,” Narcissa tells him as he wears a set of ‘casual’ robes, so this is what Dudley feels like?

“Thank you, I quite like them,” Jay vows to himself to go buy proper clothes as soon as he can.

It's when they are fitted for their school robes that Jay vows to never wear them. Maybe this was revenge for making fun of Dudley's smeltings uniform?

_ How am I supposed to move in this? _ ! If Jay could hiss he would, instead, he smiles politely at Madame Hooch as she fits him.

_ They are very loose and flowy?  _ Harry offers.

_ That's the problem! _

_ Jay, I think this is something you’re going to have to learn to live with, you need to wear a uniform _

_ Wear a uniform I will, but I refuse to live like this,  _ There are always ways around the rules.

After they were done picking out clothes Harry was trying to convince Jay not to burn the robes, the Malfloys take them to a wand shop. Draco already had his wand and was telling them about the process, or rather telling them about his wand. Jay stands to the side with Draco as Harry tries out wand after wand, exploding basically everything he can in the shop. Jay notices the few times debris is about to hit them it bounces off an invisible shield, he’d have to guess it’s one of the adult's magic.

Jay steps in to try out wands when Harry almost topples an entire shelf in the narrow store. He tries out wand after wand somewhat bored. Draco had told him what it felt like when your wand chooses you, but couldn't help the building frustration that none of them worked. Or maybe it’s Olivander himself, he set Jay one edge not that most people didn’t but he was willing to bet anyone would be uncomfortable around the large-eyed bespeckled man.

“Interesting, Interesting,” Olivander mutters to himself, “Perhaps…”

He comes back with two boxes holding one out to each of them. They both pick it up at the same time Jay can feel the difference and so does it seem can Harry.

“Very interesting…” Olivander mutters as they pay for the wands.

“What is?” Jay asks a bit defensively no matter how much he just wanted to leave.

“The core of those wands are made with a phoenix feather from the same phoenix,” Well that was interesting but he doubted wizards would find it out of the ordinary, “The same phoenix gave me another feather, it became the wand that did this,”

Jay dodges away from the finger reaching for his cheek, pulling Harry back with him.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things -- terrible, yes, but great."

_ GREAT?!  _ Jay wanted to yell it out loud, curse him for saying that to them of all people, but he bit his tongue keeping silent.

“Excuse me,” Narcissa stood between the twins and Olivander, not sounding polite at all, “You should consider your words more carefully around the children that were orphaned by that wand that did  _ great _ things,”

Ollivander's jaw drops but they don’t wait for a response as Narcissus herds them out of the store. They thought better of arguing with the seething Witch.

“Saying that to these children- the nerve,” They could hear her muttering as she leads them down the alley.

They entered the bookstore the patrons thinking better of standing in her way as she piled books into the twin's arms and Draco’s. They all gave each other a look, understanding not to try and protest, she was clearly a force to be reckoned with. By the time she was done fluttering around the bookstore, Jay noticed he and Harry had quite a few books more than Draco. He didn't dare ask, but it comes up anyway, thanks, Harry.

“Lucius told me that you may have not… that you haven't been told an awful lot about our world, you're basically muggle-borns in this state,” She mutters the last point, “These are just some books to help you catch up,”

Jay just nods, glad that he didn’t have to ask her first. They go to buy the books Lucius suggesting they get a bag just as Harry was asking Jay how they were going to carry everything. To both their great surprise the piles of books fit inside a tiny bag, clearly enchanted to be bigger on the inside. It did have Jay wondering if he could somehow climb inside.

They visit a few more shops Lucius actually laughs when Harry suggests getting the gold cauldron. Apparently, a good friend of his and godfather to Draco taught potions at Hogwarts. Lucus said he wouldn't appreciate it but it would surely be entertaining, so it’s left to Jay to actually discourage Harry from buying it

By the time lunch rolls around they are all quite hungry. They sit inside a small restaurant along the alley, any people that try to approach are quickly sent away with a glare from Lucius. Harry listens to Draco with great interest as he explains every little detail of a game called Quidditch. Jay has to tune them out when Draco tells them about Quaffles. 

“So,” Jay says quietly enough that only Lucius sitting next to him could hear, “Do you know much about my parents?”

“Not especially no,” Lucius says sipping on his tea, Jay just stares at him, waiting patiently until he feels cornered to continue, “Although I have a friend that was quite close with your mother, I would suggest talking to him about it,”

“Could you introduce us?” Jay asks, subtly moving a sandwich from his plate to Harry’s.

“I believe that could be arranged,”

Jay nods an agreement having been met. He would like to press to organize an actual time but it’s better not to jeopardize being in their good graces.

“I suppose you’ll both want to bring a pet to Hogwarts?” Lusucis says loud enough for the whole table to hear.

Harry nods, mouth full of sandwich, he would have to learn he didn’t need to scarf down food anymore, they never have to go hungry again.

“What were you thinking about?” Draco asks with interest.

“You can pick an owl, cat, or toad, right?” Harry asks as soon as he swallowed the sandwich.

“Indeed, although I wouldn’t recommend a toad,” The face Lucius makes at that is hilarious.

“... wait,” Jay catches the whole table's attention, “Any cat?”

Years later Lucius would tell Jay that the smile he had at that moment was when he knew Jay would be sorted into Slytherin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and I realized that I never explained why the Malfloys showed up in the first place. Basically a combination of to gain more influence int he wizarding world and somehow serve Voldemort that turned into- I have to protect these small innocent children at all costs


	5. Chapter 5

“Jay this is sssssuper illegal!” Harry whisper shouts as they creep through the zoo in the dead of night.

“We’re operating by wizard lawsss now!” Jay grins, hood pulled up so no one can see his face.

“I think this is illegal in both worldsss,” Harry hisses whether it was their special language or not no one was there to tell them otherwise, “And we don’t know any magic,”

“I don’t need any magic for this,” Jay walks along with a skip in his step towards the panther cage.

They had bid the Malfloys goodbye and taken what they called the night bus to the zoo without their knowledge. They had promised to keep in touch with Harry’s new pet owl Hedwig. Jay had other plans for what his pet was going to be.

“Where is she?” He asks Harry, the cage the Panther had been in the other day empty.

“I don’t know,” Harry frowns sensing his brother's mood drop, “Maybe we should ask that snake?”

To be honest he had planned to see the snake anyway if they were already going to break into the zoo. Jay nods and they make their way to the reptile area, she notices them immediately.

“Hello sssspeakersss,” She greets, rising up to their eye level.

“It’s nice to ssssee you again,” Harry smiles, “If you wouldn’t mind could you tell usss what happened to the Panther here?”

“Ssshe had cubsss,” The snake hisses, Harry can sense how Jay perks up, his stomach twists in dread he was going to bring them all to Hogwarts?! They would be expelled before they got there! “Ssssshe didn’t make it,”

Harry freezes, he took it all back, Harry would take the whole zoo to Hogwarts if it meant Jay didn’t have that look on his face.

“Where are her cubssss?” Harry hisses.

“Nursssery,”

“Take ussss please,” Harry barely notices as the glass disappears and she slithers out.

Jay just kind of looks on blankly so Harry gently pulls him along squeezing his hand tight. They sneak into the nursery without tripping any alarms. Harry spots two black balls of fluff and leads Jay over to the incubator. 

Jay looks down at the cubs blankly for a minute before tears start streaming down his cheeks. He picks them up oh so gently, cradling them close as he sinks to the ground. Harry knows better than to hug him, that would just make Jay try to stop crying. So he goes and sits back to back with him, letting Jay lean his weight against him. The snake curls her way around them, enclosing them in a loose circle. Hedwig was also there she rests on Harry’s leg tucking herself in to go to sleep. He’s sure they make quite an odd picture.

They sit there for what could very well be hours. Harry doesn't understand, but he doesn't need to, he just stays with Jay as long as he needs and more. As Jay starts to calm down Harry can hear the ‘mew’s’ the cubs make, begging for milk.

“I’m not leaving them here,” Jay decides his voice a cracked whisper.

“Then I guess we better learn how to take care of Panther cubs,” Harry hears the huff of breath that is probably the best attempt at a laugh Jay can make right now, Harry turns to the snake that had stayed with them the whole time, “Do you want to come?”

“Yesss,” 

And so they leave the zoo with no small amount of effort, their three new family members in tow. Three things Harry learned that day:

  1. Magic is certainly real
  2. They were famous wizards known all across the world
  3. It’s really hard to smuggle a giant Python and two Panther cubs out of a zoo



They finally manage to make their way out of the zoo. Jay calls on the night bus and they all bumble on, apparently making a strange sight even in the wizarding world with the way the attendant looks at them.

“To Godric’s Hollow please,” Harry says when it is clear Jay isn’t up for it, “To the Potters house?”

“Of course Mr Potter!” Harry is slightly worried the man is about to faint.

They are able to sit down without incident, choosing to sit far away from the staff to avoid unwanted questions. Harry felt the snake wrap around him but not constrict as the name suggested.

“Hey, we ssstill need a name for you,” He hisses at her.

“Willaim Shakespeare,” Jay snaps his fingers.

“Absolutely not,” Harry shuts him down.

“Rumblesnakeskin?”

“How about no?”

“Danger noodle,”

“Horrible,”

“Fluffy,”

“Please try to take it seriously,”

“Hug monster the destroyer?”

“Surprisingly your best one,”

“So that's a yes?”

“No,”

“I got it!” Jay claps his hands, “Nedjem,”

“I like it…” Harry narrows his eyes, “What's the catch?”

“No catch,” Jay's smirk promises the opposite, “No catch at all,”

“What do you think?” Harry asks the boa constrictor.

“I like it,” She hisses.

“Alright then Nedjem,” Jay grins, sliding to the side as the bus turns, “Which just so happens to be the first known named cat,”

“I knew it!”

“Keep your voice down,” Jay hisses, calming the cubs down, “They need a name too, we should each name one,”

“What were you thinking?” Harry asks cautiously, dread filling him.

“I was thinking Grimm, after the brothers Grimm,” Jay looks down at a cub tenderly, “They loved literature like me and they worked together like us, I thought it would be nice as a symbol of how we’ll always be together like these cubs, I also think the Grimm brothers were probably mixed up with magic somehow so it will be a nice homage to the next chapter of our lives, what were you thinking?”

“Inky,” Harry says simply, “Cause they’re black,”

“....”

“....”

“....”

“You hate it!”

“No, no! I don’t hate it I think it’s really cute!” Jay says panicked, “Inky and Grimm, it’s perfect,”

“Are you sure?” Harry asks tentatively.

“Absolutely, now sit down it's safer,” Jay chides.

They sit together in silence for a while, Jay cooing at the cubs, who couldn't be more than a few days old.

“We need to tell Dudley,” Harry breaks the silence.

“And give back his money,” Jay notes, “We’ll sneak to the Durselys when the house is all set and let Dudley know where we are, we can send letters with Hedwig and he can send us letters through the post,”

“Alright, what if they make us go back to the Dursleys?” Harry voices his fears.

“Then I will read every magical law to find a loophole out of there,” Jay promises severely.

“Ok,” They both watch the countryside fly by, counting down the minutes they could go back to a house they didn’t remember but it already felt more like home than anywhere else ever has.

When the bus stops they can’t get out fast enough, not just because the ride made them sick. The house is restored as they were promised. It’s nothing fancy really, maybe slightly bigger than the Dursleys with a garden much more dead. They walk up to the gate cautiously, touching it a sign rises.

On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,

Lily and James Potter lost their lives.

Their son, Harry, Jayden, remains the only wizards

ever to have survived the Killing Curse.

This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left

in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters

and as a reminder of the violence

that tore apart their family.

Harry takes in the golden letters of the sign, there were many names carved into it, names Harry didn’t even begin to know. He’s broken out of his thoughts when Jay roughly grabs the sign pushing it to the side.

“Jayden!”

“They care more about this sign than they have about us!” Jayden screams into the night, “You want a monument?! We’re right here and no one bothered to tell us why that was so important!”

Harry watches Jayden, tears clinging to the corners of his eyes. He turns livid when the sign pops back up, this time he kicks it down, keeping it pressed to the ground.

“Tore our family apart!” Jay yells the words he’s reading, “We’re right here and we’re together and it means a hell of a lot more that we stay safe than this place stays in shambles!”

Jay kicks the sign again and again until it splinters into pieces. He crouches to the ground sobbing into his knees. Harry leaves the cubs with Nedjem and goes to sit next to Jay.

“Do you feel better?”

“I shouldn’t have destroyed it,” Jay mutters into his arms.

“We’ll make a new one,” Harry promises, looking at the splintered pieces the gold letters have long disappeared, “Do you want to go inside?”

“... Yeah,”

Harry leads him inside. The house is caked in dust, clearly, the Goblins didn’t consider cleaning to be part of the restoration.

“Do you want to explore?”

“I want to go to bed,” Jay sighs, Harry nods leading them to what looked to be the living room.

It was just as dusty but at least there was a couch they could sleep on. Apparently, that also included newborn Panther cubs, an owl, and a 10ft boa constrictor. To think three days ago they had been normal kids, well at least it’s changed for the better…Harry hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you get a mental break down! And you get a mental breakdown! Everyone gets a mental breakdown!  
> Oh wait its just Jay? Thats alright


	6. Chapter 6

Jay wakes up to a very strange feeling on his nose. Opening his eyes he sees Grimm- or is it Inky?- sucking at his nose.

“Guess you’re hungry little one?” He whispers, halfway off the couch only being held up by Nedjem, he tries to wiggle his way off the couch without waking Harry.

Yesterday had been a relief in many ways, they would never have to go back to the Dursleys again and he was going to do everything to keep it that way. They had lied about their past, the world grew so much bigger beyond just their tiny closet that he was afraid to step into it. But he’d have to take the first step sometime.

He catches himself before he hits the floor. Getting up he holds the Panther cubs close to his body heat while leaving Nedjem to watch Harry. Predictably there's no food in the kitchen, or at least any edible food. Apparently, they had wanted to preserve the house so much they didn’t bother cleaning out any food from the fridge or pantry.

With a sigh, he tucks the Panther cubs each small enough to fit in his hand into his hood to keep them warm. With a promise to feed them soon, he starts cleaning out the fridge scraping back layer after layer of mold. He wipes everything down but vows to get cleaning supplies before actually using anything. 

He tries to ignore the highchairs and the small bowls and forks that pop up around the kitchen. By the time he finishes cleaning what he can Harry is walking groggily into the kitchen. 

“Time?” He murmurs, Nedjem at his heels, Jay absently notes that he should probably be more couscous around a snake that could eat them whole.

“No idea, but get ready to face the day, we’re going shopping,” Jay pushes him out the kitchen, “If we wait any longer these cubs are going to eat me,”

“Should we wear our robes into town?” Harry asks slyly as Jay grabs the keys,  _ their _ keys.

“Harry, my lovely brother, my reason for living, perfect summer child,” Jay smiles warmly down at his twin, “ _ NO _ !”

Harry just chuckles, Jay asking Nedjem to watch the house. He could pass off Panther cubs but a boa constrictor? Best not test his luck. They both dutifully ignore the broken sign at the gate, dead grass crunching underfoot and Jay resolves to work on the garden when the house is clean.

Jay knows that they have to get to the grocery store but the cubs are gumming at his ears so they need to be fed now. They stop at a dairy getting a bottle of milk. Jay makes a note to buy bottles as well as he and Harry resort to dipping their fingers in the milk and letting the cubs suck at it.

_ Can they drink this?  _ Harry asks as they sit on the curb outside the store, ignoring the weird looks they get.

_ I have no idea, but it’s not like they sell Panther milk _

_ Do you think this was a bad idea?  _ Harry asks timidly.

_ Absolutely not _

_ I thought so,  _ They both smile enjoying the moment of peace that they will no longer have to struggle to snatch up.

“Hello, you wouldn’t happen to be the Potter twins would you?” A man in long robes bouncing in place asks, approaching them.

_ I need to do something about this scar _

_ It looks cool,  _ Harry offers, his own covered by his hair.

_ It’s annoying _

“Yes, we are,” Harry smiles at the stranger.

_ Don’t just give away our identities! _

_ I think it’s pretty obvious Jay! _

“Oh well, it is such an honor to meet you!” They exclaim, letting out all the energy they had been building up, “I was curious yesterday when the house was being restored but you being here makes an awful lot of sense now!”

“Do you live here?” Jay fishes for information, hoping that their stunt didn’t cause too much interest.

“Oh yes, there's a few wizarding families in this area,” He explains, “But more Muggles, tell me what are you doing here?”

“Oh we wanted to clean up the house,” Jay lies easily, “I think it’s what our parents would have wanted,”

“Of course! Well if you need any help!” They did but it was not worth having someone around to get suspicious.

“We will let you know,” Jay smiles before Harry could accept, “We’ll probably be around for a while, I wanted to get the garden in order as well, so don’t be surprised if we pop up every so often,”

“Of course, of course,” They agree, seeing no reason to be suspicious of the twins, although he arguably should be.

“Well if you don’t mind we must be off,” Jay stands, relaxing as he is on equal ground with them.

They bid their goodbyes Jay having to pull Harry away from an everlasting handshake. Jay tucks the cubs back into his hood, letting them sleep in there after eating.

_ There're wizarding families around, this will be more difficult _ , Jay tells Harry frowning.

_ We’ll just have to go traveling around  _ Harry suggests, not a bad idea they could explore around the country, go to the beach maybe make it look like they are going back to the Dursleys every so often, and they still needed to see Dudley.

If they go overboard in shopping well no one was there to tell them off. Jay had made sure to transfer some of their money into muggle money although it did make him wonder if wizards had grocery stores. Jay made sure to get lots of vegetables and meats and pick up a recipe book as well. Harry was in charge of buying literally every kind of sweet in the store. As they were leaving, weighed down with far too many bags Jay glances at the notice poster, swiping an offered number.

“We’re going to learn magic and you want to learn martial arts?” Harry looks at him like he’s gone mad, shifting the bags in his arms.

“Exactly! Everyone will be thinking the same!” Jay looks over the notice, classes of mixed martial arts. It's a small town so hopefully, the class would be small too, “I might be terrible at magic but at least I’m the only one in the school that can throw a decent punch!”

“Wait why are you punching people?” 

“Who knows, but at least I will be good at it,”

Harry just shakes his head letting the conversation drop. They spend the rest of the day cleaning the kitchen in a mad rush. They had explored the rest of the house and Jay insisted they clean the kitchen first and foremost so they could actually make dinner that night. They snacked throughout the day, the sink constantly being full of soapy dishes while they both took cloths and spray and wipe to every possible surface they could. It was then and only then that Jay let them put the food away.

Jay was surprised that the fridge was cold and the lights were still on, the power working after all this time. It had been Harry to point out that it was probably all run by magic. Jay decided he would research it when he had the time. With the clean kitchen Jay heats up the cub's milk and uses the new bottles they got, feeding them while looking around the house again.

It has four bedrooms the biggest had clearly been their parent's room. They had taken one step into the room next to it before slamming the door shut. It was their old room to be sure and there was an uneasy feeling about it still. Instead, they each pick one of the other two rooms. Harry gets to one looking over what will hopefully be a nice backyard someday. Jays looks out the front garden or more importantly to him; the street.

There's a bathroom upstairs and a small study/library full of dusty books. Downstairs is the kitchen, dining room, and the living room they slept in, complete with a cozy looking fire. All through the house, they could find dusty looking baby toys that hadn’t been cleaned up. There were also moving pictures throughout the house. It had surprised them both but figured that's just how magical pictures worked. 

There were pictures of what had to be their parents, their father had messy hair and had given them their dark complexion. While their mother had fiery red hair a trait neither shared, but they both had her green eyes, Jay even thought he might share a few freckles with her. Some of the pictures were just the two of them occasionally with some other people neither recognized but the majority was the twins as babies. Jay thought that the number of pictures puts even the Durselys to shame. Most were of them around the house, lots of them had them getting in trouble, drawing on the walls, sitting in the kitchen flour coating the floor. They seemed almost proud of these moments. There were pictures of them playing with the same few people a man with scars all over and another rather handsome one with a ratty looking guy. Also, they had apparently had a dog at one point as there were many with them hugging or sleeping on top of it.

The pictures were amazing but hard to look at. There was so much love and happiness that Jay had to leave Harry to look at them while he cooked dinner. In the end, he had to force Harry to sit down and eat dinner, but he brought one picture with him. It was a picture with all of them in it while the two would have just been newborns. By everyone, he meant everyone, all the other people that appeared in the pictures that Jay promised to find out the names of. They were all looking at the newborn twins with such love it made Jay’s heart clench painfully.

Jay had to coax Harry to stop looking at the pictures that night to come to sleep on the couch.

“What do you think they’d think of us?” Harry whispers, lying forehead to forehead on the couch.

“About what?” Jay whispers back, partly out of habit partly to not wake up the animals sleeping around them, besides from Hedwig who had gone hunting.

“Who we are,” Harry shrugs as much as possible, “What we’re doing,”

“They would be proud,” Jay says in full confidence, “And happy we are safe now,”

“Are we safe?”

That, that is the question that will always haunt Jay, a decision he fears he may regret. They escaped the Dursleys but is what they will face worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upload schedule? whats a schedule?


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stirs awake, it was still a few hours until the sun would rise at the least. Harry resists the urge to stretch out before remembering he could do that now without waking Jay. They had been living in the house for little over a week at this point. All of the rooms were clean except for their old nursery which neither could bare stepping into and their Parent's room which they agreed they should leave as is. Nedjem is wrapped loosely around Harry's legs. He gently wriggles out of the hold and pads down to the kitchen.

“I know little one, I know,” Jay speaks gently, pottering around a steaming pot, “Your milk will be done in a minute,”

“I thought I was getting up with them tonight?” Harry yawns, letting Jay know he’s there.

“I was already up,” Jay assures, Harry takes a seat at the small table in the kitchen, “Are you ready to see Dudley today?”

“Yeah,” Harry takes a bottle and Inky from Jay, “We can show him Hedwig too!”

“What? you don’t want to bring the massive boa constrictor onto Pivit Drive?” Jay asks innocently, feeding Grimm his bottle.

“Nedjem already said she was spending today sleeping,” Harry makes sure to hold the bottle steady, “I think the whole pig you got was a bit overkill,”

“I looked up their diet, that's normal,” Jay says defensively.

“Whatever you say,” Harry rolls his eyes, “Gotta makes sure we pack milk for the cubs,”

“Way ahead of you,” Jay pats his bag and soon enough they are leaving for Pivit drive.

They make their way on the night bus and arrive an hour or two after sunrise. Jay pointedly asks to be dropped at the end of the street. It’s the weekend and they both know Dudley will be heading to Piers soon. They sit on the curb keeping the cubs close, they had opened their eyes a few days ago which had Jay cooing at them ever since.

“You have to let them see something other than your face at some point,” Harry chuckles, holding Inky close.

“I want them to know what I look like!” Jay looks at Harry, scandalized, ‘hiding’ Grimm from him.

“Whatever you say,” Harry raises his eyebrow, Jay pokes out his tongue.

“Harry! Jay!” Dudley yells running up to them.

“Dudley!” Harry jumps up, quickly passing Jay Inky before hugging his big cousin.

“Where have you been!” Dudley smiles, not seeming upset at least, just worried.

“Dudley you’re not going to believe this!” Hell Harry could hardly believe it, “Our parents were wizards and they have lots of money in a wizard bank! And they left us their house and now we get to live there with Nedjem and the cubs!”

“Thats so cool!” Dudley sounds just as excited as them, “Who’s Nedjem?”

“Oh we stole a snake,” Jay is now standing behind them.

“You what?!”

“And two Panthers,” Jay grins holding up Inky and Grimm, “Anyway let's go shopping!”

“Jay! Harry! What do you mean you stole a snake!?” Jay just turns on his heels walking down the street, “Jay! What happened?!”

Jay takes great joy in Dudley's confusion, enough so that he warns Harry not to explain anything. They take the normal bus closer to the city. Jay had a fascinating hatred of wizard clothes and insisted they go clothes shopping asap. Dudley was wearing the sweater they made him and turned it to the right side as soon as he could.

Jay buys lots of clothes for both him and Harry. When Harry told Jay he had to wear the school uniform he then proceeded to buy a sewing machine. When Harry had tried to ask what he was planning he just had a sinister smile. Harry gives up at that point and they go to lunch instead.

“Wow, she’s beautiful,” Dudley gently stroke’s Hedwig's feathers, “She’s going to deliver me letters?”

“Yep, you might want to keep your window a tad open,” Jay advises sipping at his drink, “Rather not send them to the front door,”

“Good idea,” Dudley makes a face, Hedwig chirps at him to keep petting her.

“What did Aunt Petunia and Uncle Veron think about us leaving?” Harry asks, eating the burger Jay had insisted he get.

“Glad to be rid of you,” Dudley says with no small amount of spite, “Worried about nothing except what the neighbors think,”

“Oh by the way,” Jay speaks up, looking like he wants nothing more than the topic to change, he holds up Dudley’s piggy bank, “Lunch is on us,”

“You mean lunch is on me?” Dudley asks as he takes his piggy bank from Jay.

“Nah, we’re rich now,” Jay grins, leaning forward.

“Are you going to become unbearable now?” Dudley raises a brow.

“Was I bearable before Duddley doo?” 

“Ugh, never mind, shove off,” Dudley doesn't stop Jay’s smirk, “When can I come over to your house?”

“You should come over for our birthday,” Harry smiles, lighting up a second later, “We can have a birthday party!”

“Well then we better get to making some new friends,” Jay smiles at him, “Or else it’s going to be a pretty sad excuse for our first birthday party,”

  
\----

_ I take it back! We can find other friends! _ Jay pales at the sight of the broom Draco was showing them.

“Can you show me how to ride it?!” Harry completely ignores him.

“Harry no,” Jay tries to pull him back, Draco just smirks.

“Of course, are you always such a mother hen Jayden?” 

“Just Jay thanks,” Jay scowls, “And as a mother hen I will tell you that chickens can’t and shouldn’t fly,”

“I thought he would at least deny it,” Draco stage whispers to Harry.

“No point denying the truth,” Harry whispers back just as loudly.

“I can hear you,” Jay’s scowl deepens, holding the cubs close.

“Well, then how about we continue this conversation in the air?” Draco suggests with no small amount of mischief.

“Yeah!”

“Harry please,” Jay pleads, stiffening when a hand lands on his shoulder.

“It’s alright, it’s not dangerous,” Lucius assures him.

“I thought the whole draw of Quidditch was that it is dangerous?” Jay scolds, watching Harry and Draco runoff in the Malfoy's garden with the broomstick.

“They aren’t exactly playing Quidditch,” Lucius chuckles, thankfully removing his hand.

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Jay glares as the broom flies into Harry’s hand.

“Come sit,” Lucius leads him to an outdoor table where Narcissa is sipping tea, “I have to admit I was concerned the other day, you looked as if you were planning something nefarious after our conversation about pets,”

“Who me?” Jay smiles holding the small-enough-to-pass-as-kittens Panther cubs, Lucius giving them a pointed look, “I would never break Hogwarts the rules like that,”

“I’m sure,” Narcissa smiles, a tad knowing edge to it, “At least there will be plenty of room for them at your new home,”

“New home? We were just cleaning it up,” Jay responds politely, hiding behind his offered teacup, “I’m not sure what you’re talking about,”

“My dear, if I thought you were going to go back to that awful Muggle house I would have insisted you come home with us,” Narcissa takes a casual sip from her teacup as if what she just said wasn't life-shattering.

“Well, it’s not permanent,” Jay says despite him planning it to be very permanent, “We _are_ unaccompanied by adults,”

“If you run into any trouble be sure to let us know,” Lucius also drinks his tea, watching as Harry rises a few feet in the air, “I’m sure we can spare room for you to stay with us,”

“And not to worry,” Narcissa thankfully gives Jay time to process, “There's plenty of room in the manor for a pair of Panthers,”

“And how do you feel about snakes?” Jay asks, hiding his smile behind the teacup.

“Considering we come from a long line of Slytherins,” Lucius says with just a touch of a smile, “I believe we are quite fond of them,”

“Good to know,” Jay watches Harry and Draco fly through the air, a weight lifting from his shoulders, enough so he can appreciate how happy Harry looks despite how dangerous it is.

They sit and chat over tea for a good long while. Jay makes sure to thank Narcissa for the book recommendations, he had been reading them late every night. Jay makes sure to keep present and interested in the conversation despite keeping one eye on Harry the whole time, his stomach dropping whenever Harry would fly down. He didn’t like the knowing looks both Narcissa and Lucius gave him, but they were polite enough not to mention it.

“Ah Severus,” Lucius stands, Jay tears his eyes away from where Harry and Draco had taken to chasing each other on the brooms, “I’d like you to meet Mr. Jayden Potter,”

“Just Jay is fine,” Jay smiles, rising to shake the hand of the quite severe-looking man.

He had a hooked nose and greasy looking hair that Jay bit his tongue not to mention.

“Severus Snape,” the man looked in displeasure down at him, “I will be your potions professor at Hogwarts,”

“Ah yes I was told about you,” Jay smiles politely as they retake their seats, “Mr. Malfloy told us you might not appreciate bringing a gold cauldron to class,”

“Yes that would be quite pompous,” Snape looks amused but still sneers down at him, “Rest assure I will not take such spoilt students well,”

_ Spoilt you say? _ Jay asks despite none of them knowing what he said.

“Yes well our cupboard could fit three people if need be, so I suppose it was quite deluxe,” Jay takes great delight at the confusion that filters across his face.

He studies the adults behind his cup. Snape looks to Lucius and Narcissa, they both subtly nod the latter giving quite the potent warning glare.

“I was under the impression that you lived with your Aunt,” Snape reaches for a cup as if he hadn’t been taken aback.

“We did, you knew my mother correct?” Jay tucks away the interesting reaction to save for later, “Did you ever meet my Aunt? Is it particularly surprising?”

“... No,”

“Well then, I guess that settles that matter,” Jay rewards his victory by drinking more tea, Harry also apparently rewards him by finally coming down with Draco and running over.

“Godfather,” Draco greets smiling at Snape.

_ You think this man can raise a child? _ Jay asks the Malfoys silently, glad that Harry hasn't caught up to read what he said.

Draco introduces Harry to Snape, the man at least now wasn't looking at them with the same amount of spite. Harry takes a seat next to Jay and Draco sits on Jay’s other side. With a frown, Jay tries to flatten down Harry’s windswept hair. He glares when Draco chuckles ‘mother hen’ so also pats down his hair. Draco bats him away looking like an offended kitten. Narcissa just smiles, also trying to flatten down her son's hair. She and Jay share a devilish grin.

“Harry Professor Snape here teaches Potions at Hogwarts” Jay brings up for his own purposes, but the way Harry’s excitement disarms Snape is also worth it.

“You do?” Harry takes Inky as Jay passes her to him.

“Yes,” Snape answers shortly, looking at the cub with suspicion.

“Do you need magic to brew potions?” Jay asks, passing Grimm to Draco tentatively when he notices the boy looking at the adorable cub.

“Potions are just as much magic as anything else,” Snape says stiffly, did he hit a nerve, “You don’t need to have wands flailing around for it to be magic,”

“Of course not,” Jay easily agrees, taking Snape but surprise, “I was just asking to know if I can brew Potions outside of Hogwarts,”

“And why would you want to do that?” Snape looks suspicious still but also intrigued.

“Because it’s a useful skill?” Jay asks as if it’s obvious, and can see Snape's approval in his body language, “I want to hone it, do you think you could teach me?”

“I will teach you at Hogwarts,” Snape dismisses.

“I want to learn before Hogwarts,” Jay smiles in a way he practiced to look convincing.

“And what would that achieve?” Snape tries to hide the slight snort in his voice.

“Being better than everyone else,” Jay lets his smile sharpen, and now Snape does snort.

“Well, I would typically refuse,” Snape has a look like he is certainly not going to refuse, “But judging by that answer you are most certainly going to end up in Slytherin and I would like for you to earn us house points,”

“Of course,” Jay sips at his tea, holding Snape's attention for a long moment, “So we have a deal?”

“It seems so,”

_ What just happened?  _ Harry asks him.

_ I won _

_ Won what?! _

Jay turns away from Harry, checking instead on Draco. He’s gently patting the little fluff ball that is Grimm sitting in his lap.

“That’s Grimm,” Jay informs him, getting Draco’s attention, “It’s about time he be fed, do you want to try?”

Jay ends up gently instructing Draco on how to hold the bottle as Harry feeds Inky on his other side. Jay pointedly ignores the adults and what he believes to be a magical camera. When they are done feeding Narcissa insists on holding them. Jay foolishly hands them over which gives Harry and Draco the perfect chance to whisk him away. They take him over to the brooms, a spare one already there and waiting for him, he would much rather try to learn more from the adults.

“No way,” Jay glares down at the broom innocently sitting on the ground.

“All you have to say is up,”

“Harry that is not the problem with this,”

“You’re going to have to learn at some point,” Draco drawls, “Might as well get a headstart before classes, isn’t that what you wanted for potions?”

“I somehow doubt we’ll be making potions a hundred feet in the air!” Jay snaps, only getting Draco to smirk.

“Then just stay under a hundred feet and you’ll be fine,” Draco challenges, “Now go,”

Jay calls up, hoping the broom will just stay put. No instead the traitorous wood jumps right into his hand. Jay hesitantly mounts it, rising in the air enough for his feet to just dangle off the ground. 

“You’re a natural Potter,” Draco mocks as Jay’s knuckles turn white, “Now how about  _ actually _ leaving the ground,”

“How about you get up here and join me?”

“Jayden I could jump and get higher than you,” Draco smirks, grabbing his broom regardless.

“It’s Jay thanks,” He snaps as Harry also mounts a broom.

“How about you beat me in a race and I’ll think about it,” Draco challenges, rising up much higher than Jay.

“How about you just respect my wishes?” Jay calls instead, Draco already rising out of his reach.

“Hurry up Jayden!” Draco spins in circles to prove his point, Jay just mutters a curse rising up to meet him.

  
\---  
  


_ All I’m saying is you didn’t have to tackle him off the broom  _ Harry argues, less than an hour later with Narcissa fussing over Jay and Draco.

_ You didn’t hear what he said to me! _

_ And what did he say? _

_ Scared Potter? _

_ You were scared! _

_ He didn’t need to point it out _

_ Oh my- _

“- I am so sorry about this,” Harry tells Narcissa out loud.

“It’s alright,” She waves him off, her wand had already healed their bumps and bruises, “Happens all the time in Quidditch,”

“Although I would suggest using a Quaffle next time, not yourself,” Lucius hides a snicker.

“Is it against the rules?” Jay asks instead with a slight head tilt.

“No, but it is unorthodox,” Lucius shakes his head, looking more entertained than exasperated.

“I think you mean surprise strategy,” Jay grins cheekily, Draco and Harry have matching grins.

“Oh dear,” Lucius shakes his head, “You three are going to wreak havoc on Hogwarts Quidditch,”

“They have Quidditch at Hogwarts!”

“Harry no!”

“Jay you just jumped off your broom!” Harry scolds, “ I don’t think you get to lecture me about being careful,”

Jay just pouts at that, the others chuckling.

“Well I hope you are in Slytherin,” Draco admits as they rise from the ground, “I would rather not have to look out for that particular move during a game,”

“Who knows I might just do it anyway,” Jay smiles, showing how not at all serious he is.

“You’ll have to get on the team first,” Draco chuckles, they are herded into the house for lunch.

“You’re going to make the team?”

“No question,”

“Then I shouldn’t have a problem,”

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear god the sass


End file.
